Haven Missions
Missions AP Mission(s) *Reason to Doubt (requires 1000 Lightbearer rep, +1500 Lightbearer rep, Gamma Manipulation 1 Text) **Hidden Truth (Group Mission) **- - Find the Lab (Group Mission) **- - Kill the Experiments (Group Mission) **- - Find the Experimental Data (Group Mission) **- - Find the Work Sample (Group Mission) **Hidden Truth (2) (+3000 Lightbearer rep; Group Mission) **In the Master's Footsteps (1 AP; Group Mission) **- - Go to the Lobby (Group Mission) **- - Kill the Brightest Flame (Group Mission) **- - Confront Brother Galyan (Group Mission) **No Reconciliation (Group Mission, 1 AP, +3000 Lightbearer rep, Disrupt 4 Injector, Patch 4 Injector) *Looming Threat (requires 1000 Lightbearer rep) **Looming Threat (2) **Looming Threat (3) **Looming Threat (4) (+1500 Lightbearer rep) **Looming Threat (5) (+3000 Lightbearer rep) **Looming Threat (6) (1 AP, Billy Club) *Start Where You Are (requires 1000 Lightbearer rep) **Natural Healing (+1500 Lightbearer rep) **Simple Communication **Simple Communication (2) **Force of Nature (1 AP, +1500 Lightbearer rep) *Flood of Information **I'm the Proof! (Requires Subtle Undercurrent by Brother Isaac, +1500 Lightbearer rep) **Chopping Off the Head **Clearing the Mind **All-Mind Warning (1 AP, +4500 Lightbearer rep, 1x Telepathic Focus Weapons Manual) Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) * ^Three Paths **Three Paths (2) **Three Paths (3) **Three Paths (4) **And a Fourth. (+1500 Lightbearer rep) * ^Left for Dead (+1500 Lightbearer rep, choice of 80x Light Rifle Ammunition or 80x Light Pistol Ammunition or 80x .410 Gauge Shotgun Shells) * ^Howls in the Night (+1500 Lightbearer rep) * ^Hard-Target Search (+1500 Lightbearer rep, 2x Basic Armor Repair Kit, choice of 2x Basic Weapon Repair Kit or 2x Basic Ballistics Repair Kit) * ^Road Less Traveled (+1500 Lightbearer rep) * ^Little Things *Silent Thunder **Silent Thunder (2) (+1500 Lightbearer rep) *Singing Steel (+1500 Lightbearer rep, Kendo Training Blade) *Storm in a Teacup (requires 1000 Lightbearer faction) **Storm in a Teacup (2) **Storm in a Teacup (3) **Storm in a Teacup (4) **Storm in a Teacup (5) (+3000 Lightbearer rep) :Upon completing Force of Nature (see AP Missions), Paul Akers offers three missions: :*Divining Intent (Requires 45 Illumination) :**Divining Intent (2) (+1500 Lightbearer rep; Endless Reserves 1 Injector) :**First Impressions :**First Impressions (2) :**First Impressions (3) (+3000 Lightbearer rep; Meditation 2 Injector) :*Lack of Subtlety (Requires 48 Telekinesis; Always Armed 1 Injector) :**Lack of Subtlety (2) (Pending bug fix by devs) :*Walk Through Fire (Requires 45 Empathic; Benevolence 1 Injector) :**Walk Through Fire (2) (+1500 Lightbearer rep; Share Life 1 Injector) Enforcer Faction Mission(s) *Extreme Remedies (+1500 Enforcer rep; Choice of 80xLight Pistol Ammunition, 80xLight Rifle Ammunition, or 80x.410 Gauge Shotgun Shell) *Stormfront **Stormfront (2) **Stormfront (3) **Stormfront (4) **Stormfront (5) (+3000 Enforcer rep) **Friend of the Light (sends one to Post 23) Vista Faction Mission(s) *A Clear Message (+750 Vista rep) **A Clear Message (2) (+750 Vista rep) *Making Good from Bad (+1500 Vista rep) *Salvaging Nature (+750 Vista rep) **Salvaging Nature (2) (+750 Vista rep) **Salvaged Info NPC Faction Mission(s) Other Town Mission(s) *Subtle Undercurrent Breadcrumb Mission(s) *The Gallows Lightbearer (sends one to The Gallows) Notes * ^ = These missions do not require any faction points to begin. Category:Haven